Farce!
by lowe51
Summary: Farce du maître et de Mirajanne qui va en arranger plus d'un...


C'était encore une rude journée à Fairy tail ! Mais vers 18 heures Lucy rentra chez elle ayant marre d'arrêter toute sorte de projectiles.

_Faites attention Lucy-san !

_Merci,mais ne vous inquiéter pas !

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier qui menait à son appartement elle enfonça la clé dans la serrure et l'ouvrit, à son grand étonnement il n'y avait personne car oui la guilde prenait un malin plaisir a venir squatté chez elle surtout Natsu mais, sa elle s'en foutait pas mal depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de cet imbécile qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois...

Elle arriva dans la salle de bains et enleva tout ces habits pour aller décompresser de la dure journée qui venait de s'achever. Après environ 1h elle sortit du bain se sécha rapidement et s'habilla d'un mini short noir avec un marcel blanc puis alla dans la cuisine se réchauffé des nouilles instantanées et alla regarder la télé puis vers 22 heures elle alla se coucher. Ce soir son lit était chaud et elle sentait une odeur étrangement familière d'épice et de bois brûler mais attend … AAAAAHHHHH c'était Natsu endormi profondément et dès qu'elle c'était couché dans le lit, il l'avait prise et serré bien fort contre lui mais elle s'endormit bien vite dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait du plus profond de son âme !

Le matin c'est Natsu qui c'était réveiller le premier d'abord étonné que Lucy se retrouve dans ses bras puis ravie d'avoir celle qu'il aime contre lui car oui il l'aime depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait entraperçut dans cette foule de fille coltinée autour du même mec, mais évidemment, il ne se souvenait plus de son prénom au début il se disais qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer car son cœur appartenait à Lissana mais quand elle est revenue il y a déjà 3 mois il a compris qu'il l'aimait comme une petite sœur. En voyant que Lucy allait se réveiller il fit semblant de dormir et là il se passa quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible elle lui avait fait un piou en disant:Si tu savais a quelle point je t'aime puis s'était levée sans un bruit s'était lavée, habillée puis elle avait écrit un petit mot à l'adresse du dragon slayer et était partis. Natsu impatient de voir ce qu'elle lui avait écrit se leva d'un bond et lu le mot. Sur ce dit mot il y avait écrit :

_Salut Natsu,_

_Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez moi encore une fois?_

_Et en plus t'a même dormis dans mon lit du coup j'ai dormi sur le canapé et maintenant j'ai mal partout, t'es content ?_

_Bon passons sois à la guilde au plus tard vers 10 heures car Mirajanne à une annonce importante à faire donc ne traîne pas trop !_

_Bisous. A tout à l'heure._

Pendant ce temps à la guilde :

P.O.V Lucy :

_Coucou !

_Bonjour, Lucy-san ! Dire d'une même voix Mirajanne et Levy.

Je m'assied sur un des tabourets du comptoir et demanda un jus de fruits à Mirajanne.

_Bien sûr, mais pourquoi est tu plus souriante que d'habitude ?

_Ah, sa c'est parce que j'essaie de montré que je n'ai pas passée ma nuit à dormir sur mon canapé...

J'avais prévu tout mon petit dialogue sur la route pour ne pas me faire golé.

_Pourquoi as-tu dormis sur ton canapé ? Me demanda Levy

_Parce que Natsu a squatté chez moi et qu'il dormait dans mon lit.

_Avoue que tu aurais bien aimé dormir avec lui...

_Arrête Mirajane c'est pas vrai sinon je l'aurais fait !

_Alors pourquoi est tu toute rouge ? Tu c'est il peut parfois se comporter comme un gamin mais il a un corps d'homme... Tiens quand on parle du loup...

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes un garçon au cheveux roses tout souriant qui marchait vers nous.

_Hay, Lucy gomene, ça va t'a pas trop mal ?

_Mais non elle a mal nul part, bon il est 10 heures je vais faire mon annonce.

Mirajanne se leva et alla sur la scène, tout le monde se tut.

_Bonjour tout le monde, bon comme vous le savez Charuru a un don de voyance et elle a vu des choses horribles, je n'en dirais pas plus, et vous annonces que jusqu'à nouvel ordre nous allons fermer la guilde c'est pourquoi le maître et moi avons décidé de vous mettre par groupe de deux pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien de bien grave et vous devrez être toujours ensemble me suis-je bien fait comprende ? Dit-elle avec son aura de démone qui en fit palir plus d'un...

Comme vous êtes nombreux je vais faire 10 groupes et dès que leur nom seront prononcé je veux qu'il parte !Bien, je vais nommer les groupes, nous commençons par: Elfmann et Evergreen, Levy et Gajeel, Fried et Bixlow , Cana et Gidartz, Wendy et Makao, Jett et Droy, Lisanna et Luxus, Grey et Jubia, Erza et Mystogan et les derniers de la première série Lucy et Natsu

QQQQUUUOOOOIIIIII ! Mirajanne l'a fait exprès, j'en suis sûr, je vais la tuer...

_Euh, on y va Lucy, on va d'abord chez moi prendre mes affaires et ensuite on va chez toi ?

_Pourquoi chez moi ?

_Parce que chez toi ses plus grand ! Me dit-il avec son incroyable sourire

_Bon ok...

Il me prit la main et m'emmena avant que je puisse dire quoi que se soit nous nous retrouvâmes devant une petite maison de pierre avec devant une petite pancarte ou était écrit''Natsu et Happy''.

_Au fait Natsu il est où Happy ?

_Il est resté avec Charuru il avait trop peur qu'il lui arrive quoi que se soit ! Bon, maintenant on va chez toi ?

_Ouai.

Le trajet se fessa en silence. Arriver dans mon appartement il rangea ses affaires où je lui avait dit de les ranger et il alla prendre sa douche pendant ce temps je me changea en mettant un short-jogging noir et comme je n'avais plus de t-shirt j'en pris un à Natsu qui était tout noir lui aussi puis je vis la porte s'ouvrir sur un Natsu avec juste une serviette autour de la taille et avec les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau et qui évidemment cette dernière tomba sur les épaules et le torses du dragon slayer et avant que j'ai pu émettre le moindre mot il me demanda d'une petite voix innocente :

_Est-ce que tu peux me sécher les cheveux, s'il te plaît ?

D'abord surprise et ensuite contente je me mit a genou sur le lit en lui disant de venir et pendant que j'étaie en train de lui sécher les cheveux il me demanda de cette même voix innocente :

_Pourquoi tu porte mon t-shirt ?

_Euuuh, parce que je n'avais plus de t-shirt.

_Ok, mais alors pourquoi m'a tu menti ? Me demanda t-il en se retournant pour me regarder et en enlevant la serviette que j'avais dans les mains pour la jeter par terre.

_Mais pourquoi veux tu que je te mente ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant juste devant lui.

_Bah, de m'avoir dit que tu as dormi sur le canapé... dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

_Mais j'ai dormi sur le can...

Ne pouvant terminé ma phrase car Natsu m'avait coupé avec un baiser enflammé !

_Pourquoi nie-tu que tu as dormi dans mes bras ?me dit-il avec des yeux brûlant de désir et un sourire carnasier.

Ne pouvant répondre tellement j'était surprise, qu'il s'approcha en sorte que je m'allonge sur le lit et qu'il se mette à califourchon sur moi.

_Alors pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant

_Pa..parce que j'avais peur que tu me rejette ! Lâchai-je d'une traite.

_Moi te rejeter ne dis pas de bêtisse...

_Oui, mais et Lisa...

_Lisanna est juste une sœur pour moi ! Alors que toi tu est toute ma vie c'est tu qu'avant j'allais à la guilde parce que c'était mon devoir puisque je l'avais rejoins mais depuis que tu l'a rejoins je viens uniquement pour toi, pour voir ton doux sourire, pour me perdre dans tes yeux noisettes, rien que pour te voir toi... Tant que tu est heureuse alors c'est bon c'est tu as quel point j'était hors de moi quand Phantom Lord est arrivée pour t'arrachée à moi...Ah, mais pourquoi tu pleure ?

_Natsu...murmurai-je avant de nous entraîner en un baiser remplis d'amour.

Mais à cause où grâce à ce baiser la serviette qui était autour de la taille de Natsu tomba, rouge je le regardais les yeux plein de questions mais lui avait le regard rempli de désir et ses mains commençais déjà à se balader sur mon ventre et à remonter dangereusement vers ma poitrine mais avant d'aller plus haut il me regarda pour me demander si il pouvait aller plus loin et je lui fis un signe comme quoi il pouvait. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il me souleva juste asse pour retirer mon enfin son t-shirt puis décrocher mon soutien-gorge avec beaucoup de facilité ce qui me fit peur et me promis de lui demander plus tard. Il se redressa et regarda mon imposante poitrine que j'essayais de cacher de mes mains mais en vains, il m'embrassa de nouveau et me murmura à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle que je ne lui connaissais pas et qui me fit frissonner de plaisir ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu car je le senti sourire en me disant:Puis-je la voir hime-sama? et machinalement je retirai mes mains tendis qu'il me faisait un suçon au creux du coup et arriver à son but, se mis à la regarder avec tant de désir que j'étaie gêner, en me voyant il m'embrassa de nouveau avant de prendre mon mamelon déjà bien dur en bouche pour le sucer, le lécher,l'embrasser en jouant avec l'autre de son autre main ce qui me faisait échapper de ma bouche une respiration qui devenait de plus en plus haletante et des gémissements que j'essayais tant bien que mal de retenir mais sans succès mais avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que soit d'autre je le fit basculer en arrière pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui et avant qu'il fasse le moindre signe de désapprobation je l'embrassa en lui susurrant à l'oreille d'une voix la plus sensuelle possible qui le fit tout aussi frissonner de plaisir que:

Maintenant c'est moi qui mène la danse donc laisse toi faire... en lui léchant l'oreille de façon tout aussi sensuelle lui retirant au passage un autre frisson et un souffle rauque. Je redescendit sur son torse en faisant une ligne d'abord avec mon index et ensuite avec ma langue. Je sentait déjà son membre bien dur et bien dressé contre ma cuisse où je prenais un malin plaisir à frotter cette dernière sur ce dernier. N'ayant pas eu le temps de le regarder en entier, je me redressa et le regarda de tout son long, Mirajanne a vraiment raison il a un corps d'homme et d'un très très bel homme malgré son attitude de petit garçon. Natsu ayant senti que je ne faisais plus rien se releva sur ses deux coudes et me regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais laissa vite tomber sa tête en arrière en échappant cette fois si un gémissement de plaisir quand il sentit que j'avais pris son membre et que je faisais des petits va et viens avec mes mains puis avec ma bouche, prenant bien le temps de lécher le gland :

_Lu..Lucy je .. je vais venir...dit-il d'une voix rauque

Contente qu'il me prévienne je continue jusqu'à se que je sente une semence amer dans ma bouche j'avalai le tout quand il me prit et me retourna en arrière mais n'ayant pas fini je me glissa vers le bas de sorte que j'arrive à hauteur de son membre que je désirais tant en moi et le repris en bouche. Natsu ne s'attendant pas à sa avait faillit tomber tant le plaisir était fort mais il tint bon une fois que j'avais jugée avoir fini je me leva vers le haut et à peine fut-je arrivée qu'il m'embrassa de tel sorte que je gémisse sous le baiser.

_Essaie de ne pas trop perdre la tête...me dit-il avec une respiration haletante.

Il descendit laissant des baisers partout où il pouvait et arriver à mon short-jogging me regarda, je lui fit oui de la tête et il n'enleva que mon short-jogging en me caressant l'entre-jambe à travers la culotte en dentelle noir avec des fils d'or que je portrait, ce qui me fit lâcher des gémissement de plaisirs et aussi de frustration ayant entendue ces derniers, il enleva mon sous-vêtements avec ses dents et cette fois ne me caressais pas mais léchais mais lèvres intimes avec avidités .

Au fur et à mesure que je gémissais Natsu s'excitait et n'en pouvant plus plaça son membre encore dur devant l'entré de mon vagin en me lançant des regards interrogateur voilé par le désir mais c'est avec appréhension que je lui donna carte blanche en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il pouvait faire de moi tout ce qu'il voulait et c'est avec un coup de rein bien placée qu'il déchira mon hymen ce qui me fit pleurer tellement j'avais mal.

Il lécha mes larmes puis avec mon approbation accéléra le mouvement il s'en suivit des gémissement, cri, souffle rauque et de plaisirs.

_NA-NAtsu...NAAATTSSSSUUUUU !

_R-redis le...

_N-NAAATTSSSSUUUUU !

Je me foutais du monde ou bien même de ce que pouvait dire les voisins après le bruit qu'on faisait tout ce qui importait c'était Natsu en moi, on ne formais qu'une seule et unique personne je crois que sais sa le véritable bonheur et c'est avec un dernier et ultime cri de plaisir intense que Natsu jouit en Lucy et qu'il s'étendit à côté de sa dulcinée.

_Je t'aime Lucy...

_Moi aussi...

Et c'est sûr c'est dernier mot qu'il s'endormir enlacé pour une bonne nuit réparatrice.

Ils se réveillèrent en même temps :

_Hay, Lucy bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il en m'embrassant

_Oui, et toi ?

_Ouai, j'ai aussi passé une excellente nuit ! Dit-il souriant. Mais ça va t'a encore mal ?

_Euh, un peu mais ça va. Je voulais te demander si..euh..tu l'as déjà fait ?

Natsu piqua de suite un phare mais répondis quand même :

_Euh..non..pou-pourquoi ?

_T'a pas eu de mal à enlever mon soutif et tu t'y est plutôt bien prit..

_Ah sa c'est normal dès fois avec le glaçon on va fouillé dans tes sous-vêtements et j'ai bien vu comment sa marchait...

_QQUUOOIII ! Tu viens avec Grey voir dans ma lingeries?

En disant sa je m'était mise assise d'un bond en oubliant que j'étaie nu car Natsu avait de nouveau cette lueur de désir dans les yeux :

_RRAAAHH, je vais me doucher !

Me levant d'un bond pour aller à la salle de bains Natsu m'attrapa le poignet et m'entraîna dans un baiser remplie à la fois d'amour, de douceur et de désir je lui souris et alla dans la salle de bains. Une fois dans la douche je fis couler l'eau je me retourna pour prendre mon gel douche mais au lieu de sa je me retrouva nez à nez avec un torse parfaitement sculpté je leva la tête et vit une touffe de cheveux rose avant de voir un sourire chargée de mille émotions et arrêtant Natsu dans ses baisers contre ma peau ont sonna. Natsu me regarda avec un air de chien battu mais voyant que je ne céderais pas sortis de la douche en m'entraînant par la même occasion avec pour seul habit une serviette nous sortîmes de la salle de bains alors que je disais :

_Natsu, la prochaine fois ne fait pas irruption dans ma douche comme sa elle est trop petite !

_Gomene, Lucy...

_Ah ba à ce que je vois il n'y a pas que nous qui nous somme rapproché...

Pris d'une panique folle je me retourna pour voir Grey, Juvia, Erza et Mystogan rigoler dans leur coin. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver quelque chose à dire, Natsu m'attrapa m'embrassa regarda tout le monde d'un air de défi en leur disant :

_Bah ouais et le premier qu'est pas content je l'expose ô et pis d'ailleurs j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous pensez, je vous emmerde !

_Oh,Oh, l'allumette t'inquiète nous on trouve sa très bien on le savait que après c'te nuit vous alliez vous mettre ensemble on a même apporter du saké et pis d'ailleurs je me suis mis avec Juvia(Oh-Grey-sama)et Erza c'est mis avec Mystogan...

_Comment sa vous le saviez ? Demandais-je abasourdis

_Vous êtes tout le temps en train de vous tournez autour, quand Lissana est revenue on c'est dis qu'il allait p'tete te lâcher mais non, il passe encore plus de temps avec toi.. Mais tu voudrais pas aller te changer Lucy parce que là sa devient gênant...me dis Grey les joues rouges.

_Bon, on va se changer Lucy j'aime pas que ma meuf se fasse mater et surtout par un pervers tel que lui..

_Quoi ! Et c'est toi qui dit sa alors que t'a juste une serviette autour de la taille...

_Moi au moins j'ai une excuse je viens de sortir de ma douche !

_ …...

Natsu me pris par la main et m'entraîna derrière mon paravent blanc avec dessus des sakuras, il ouvrit l'armoire et me demanda ce que je voulais mettre pour aujourd'hui, je lui montra mon short-jogging blanc et :

_Natsu, je peux quand même avoir des sous-vêtements ?

_Ah oui tiens.

Il me tendit un très joli ensemble en dentelle noir et fil rouge et :

_Natsu, je peut t'emprunter un t-shirt ?

_OK, mais pourquoi ?

_Je te l'ai dit hier soir j'en ai plus...

_C'est vrai, tiens.

Il me tendit un t-shirt blanc avec dessus pour seul motif une paire de cerises. En regardant Natsu je remarqua que :

_Natsu, tu ne porte pas de boxer ?

_Bah non pourquoi faut ?

_Non, tu fait comme tu veux...

_Tu es belle, Hime-sama...

_M-merci mais pourquoi tu m'appelle comme sa ?

_T'es une princesse mais pas n'importe laquelle.. La mienne...Bon, aller tu viens ils nous attendent !

Il me prit la main et me traîna vers tout le monde et par manque de chaise il me fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

_Sa y'est vous êtes en couple et t'emprunte déjà les fringues de l'allumette d'ailleurs je savais pas que tu en avais avec des cerise t'en a aussi avec des fraises...

_Uruseï, caleçon-man..

_Kenpaï ! Au nouveaux couple ! Dis Erza avec dureté en regardant Natsu et Grey.

Nous discutâmes un peu, vers 15h00 nous décidâmes d'aller dehors pour aller en ville faire du shopping vu qu'on avait trois gars pour porter les paquets on allait pas se gêner ! Nous sommes passer par toutes sortes de magasin celui des maillots de bain, des chaussures, des robes, de tout les habits en général et bien sûr au sous-vêtements arriver devant le magasin les trois gars se sentait déjà bien mieux concernée, il nous faisait essayer toute sorte d'ensemble qui passait de petite fille coincé à ensemble de prostitué mais on en a acheté plein et j'ai plus de sous pour mon loyer bouhou ! Après avoir décidé de retourner à Fairy tail pour voir si elle était rouverte et à notre grands étonnement oui, elle l'était, Mirajanne était au comptoir et en nous voyant arriver dis :

_Ah, vous voilà vous êtes les derniers bon j'ai encore une annonce à faire et bravo pour tout les six ! Elle nous fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla sur la scène au même endroit que la veille :

_Bonjour tout le monde,

Alors voilà le maître, moi et Charuru vous ont fait une farce et il n'y a aucun danger à venir bien heureusement par contre j'ai des annonce à faire nous avons comme nouveaux couples : Elfmann et Evergreen, Happy et Charuru, Lisanna et Luxus, Fried et Bixlow, Levy et Gajeel, Grey et Jubia, Erza et Mystogan et enfin Lucy et Natsu..

(Après chaque couple il y avait plein d'acclamation et tout le monde allait sur le couple en question)

Encore désolé pour cette farce mais nous avions nos raisons !

Et elle sortit de scène pour venir vers nous .

_Avant de me tuer dîtes vous que c'est grâce à moi que vous vous êtes déclarer..

_Mouais, c'est vrai arigato gosaïmasu. Bon aller viens Lucy..

Et c'est en m'embrassant et en m'emmenant loin de nos amis que cette fic s'arrête.


End file.
